In automotive displays such as air control buttons, gear selector indicators and the like, an indication or telltale is often energized by selective lighting. That is, a symbol, legend or other indicia is illuminated only when its function is active. Alternatively, several indicia are normally illuminated and a special marker or highlight function is illuminated to show which of the indicia functions is active. This latter arrangement is useful in the case of buttons so that the identity and location of each button is readily visible and any activated button is separately highlighted. Such a highlight is, for example, a selectively lighted ring around the identifying indicia.
The center, identifying legend is readily illuminated by a small lamp such as a light emitting diode (LED) near the legend, although special precautions may be necessary to assure uniform illumination. However it is a greater challenge to separately illuminate a marker such as a ring around the legend, particularly in view of the light source for the legend. Such devices must be very compact especially when used within a pushbutton.